Johnny Denver
Johnny is an agent in the Department of Floaters who hails from the Tekkaman Blade universe. He is partners with Burning Heart. Agent Profile Appearance Johnny is slightly above average height with a narrow frame, sporting short blond hair that appears to have been cut by an inexperienced barber. His eyes are a dull gray, and his face is somewhat thin. He is most often seen wearing a plain black T-shirt and cargo pants, along with a belt covered in pouches containing various agent equipment. Around his neck is a necklace with a green crystal about the size of his palm, though he usually keeps it hidden underneath his shirt. Personality Johnny is a very calm individual, certainly more levelheaded than his partner. He has a scientific curiosity regarding many things he encounters in the PPC, though this usually doesn't appear until he's gotten more used to the stranger things. On the other hand, it's starting to worry him how quickly he is getting used to the stranger things, like talking ponies and the weirdness of badfics. He is not overly talkative most of the time, especially during missions. Because of this and his unremarkable appearance, Johnny doesn't tend to stand out much, and he likes it that way. Even so, he has a bit of a heroic streak, often trying to save his friends and allies from danger even at the risk of his own life. Johnny is often plagued by a recurring nightmare, when he gets the chance to sleep. It involves the day he was transformed into a Primary Body, and was common among other Primary Bodies at Prague. Despite this and the horrors of the Black September of Prague, he tries to maintain a positive attitude, even if it's not as pronounced as Burning Heart's. As a result of his previous experiences with giant alien plants, Johnny is utterly terrified of the Flowers. It was a hassle just getting him into the PPC, and any meeting with them is likely to result in a lot of screaming. Agent History Origins Johnny was a xenobotanist in the Tekkaman Blade universe, circa United Global Year 192. Because of his close proximity to the Radam trees, he was among the first humans to be captured and transformed into a Primary Body in preparation to become a Tekkaman. The conversion was cancelled partway through thanks to the efforts of D-Boy and the Space Knights. For the next six years, Johnny faced persecution and oppression like the rest of the Primary Bodies, barely able to scrape together a living because of this new facet of racism. He was considered subhuman by many of the people he met, and once the anti-Primary Body violence started, he was among the thousands of his kind to join the revolutionary Mikhail in a rebellious effort to declare independence from the United Global Government. They believed Mikhail would protect them, guide them to a future of peace and tolerance. Transformed into Combatant Tekkamen by Mikhail's self-built Tekkaplant, they captured the city of Prague, home to the Outer Space Development Program's headquarters, and demanded their freedom. Instead, the government saw it as a declaration of war, and sent in Europe's 17th Sol Tekkaman regiment, led by the Space Knight veteran Aki Kisaragi. War and Recruitment It was during this time that Johnny met his friend Klaus, a German Primary Body with an upbeat attitude. When the war started, they always had each other's backs, and it was because of this camaraderie that they were able to survive. After a week of heavy fighting with countless casualties on both sides, Mikhail and the resistance's top members were slain in battle by Aki. However, it was too late, as the government had become fed up with the situation and launched a Reactor Bomb that would annihilate the city and kill thousands of people. The event would later become known as the Black September of Prague. Johnny stumbled into the office of the Marquis de Sod during a desperate attempt to carry Klaus to safety from the Reactor Bomb, during a brief period when unregulated plotholes ran amok. After his initial reaction of "screaming at the top of his lungs until he passed out," Johnny and Klaus were taken to Medical to have their war wounds patched up, and then offered jobs. Johnny became a member of the Department of Floaters, and shortly after met his partner, Burning Heart. Mission Reports Mission archive: http://duothimir.livejournal.com Partnered with Burning Heart * Mission One: "Strange Acquaintances," AKA "Battle Rules" (Kenichi: The Mightiest Diciple) **Tsuji challenges Kenichi to a fight, with the loser becoming the winner's slave for purposes of noncanonical slash, and some other weirdness. Agents Johnny and BH put a stop to it. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters